Brandwatch
Brandwatch is a digital consumer intelligence company headquartered in Brighton, England. Brandwatch sells three different products: Consumer Research, Audiences, and Vizia. Brandwatch Consumer Research is a "self-serve application" or software as a service, which archives social media data in order to provide companies with information and the means to track specific segments to analyse their brands' online presence. The tool's coverage includes blogs, news sites, forums, videos, reviews, images and social networks such as Twitter and Facebook. Users can search data by using Text and Image Search, and use charting, categorisation, sentiment analysis and other features to provide further information and analysis. Brandwatch has access to over 80 million sources. History The company was founded in 2005 by CEO Giles Palmer, in Brighton, England. Palmer initially co-founded a web-engineering firm called Runtime Collective, later named Magpie, in April 2000. In 2004, Palmer and the firm won a contract with the British government to build a search engine. After raising funds to take the search engine in a different direction, Brandwatch was created and completed by 2005. Magpie later became Brandwatch and launched in 2007. PeerIndex | screenshot = | caption = | num_employees = NA | registration = Required | launch_date = February, 2010 | current_status = Part of Brandwatch (Dec. 2014) | language = English | advertising = No | alexa = 50,271 ( ) | num_users = | website_type = Social Networking }} PeerIndex was a London-based company providing social media analytics based on footprints from use of major social media services (currently Facebook, LinkedIn, Quora, and Twitter). Part of an emerging group of Social Media Analytics providers, PeerIndex helps social media contributors assess and score their influence and benefit from the social capital they have built up. PeerIndex currently tracks approximately 45 million Twitter profiles, making the company one of the leaders in its sector. It became part of Brandwatch in December 2014. PeerIndex was founded in 2009 by Azeem Azhar, a former journalist and Reuters executive, Ditlev Schwanenflügel, a former McKinsey consultant and Bill Emmott (the former Editor-in-chief of The Economist) backed by a number of internet investors. PeerIndex measures influence by measuring Activity, Audience and Authority. These metrics have been chosen to maximize relevance and insight, while minimizing vulnerability to gaming, spambots and other noise. Authority measures how relevant your activity is to the community. The Authority measure is boosted whenever others like, comment and/or engage with your activity. Audience measures reach relative to the rest of the population, while activity measures activity compared to the rest of the population. Overview Brandwatch is a subscription-based service with over 1,000 clients. The company received $6 million in venture capital from Nauta Capital in March 2012. In March 2014, Brandwatch partnered with Gnip, a social media API company, to release a new application that would allow users to access more social data and analytics. By May 2014, Brandwatch had gained $22 million from a new round of funding led by Highland Capital. In September 2015, Brandwatch launched a French website., On October 29, 2015, Brandwatch raised $33 million in Series C funding, led by Partech Investors, to invest further growth in the US. In 2017, Brandwatch acquired the content marketing platform BuzzSumo. The two products continue to run in parallel. In 2018, Brandwatch announced a merger with their biggest competitor Crimson Hexagon. The new company will continue to be called Brandwatch. The merger officially closed on the 1st of November 2018. Over the years, the company has opened additional offices outside of the UK in Stuttgart, Berlin, New York, San Francisco, Singapore, Paris, and Sydney. With the merger of Brandwatch and Crimson Hexagon, their offices in London and Boston became part of Brandwatch as well. One year after the 2018 merger with Crimson Hexagon, the new Brandwatch Consumer Research product was launched. This new product will replace both Brandwatch Analytics and Crimson Hexagon Forsight products. Similar metrics * Cloze.com * Commun.it * Engagio *Klout *Q Score References External links * Brandwatch home page Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:Social media companies Category:Companies based in Brighton and Hove